1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for counting the used amount of the recording medium to be loaded in the device for recording or reproducing the informations such as pictures, voices and so on.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Until now, the recording or record reproducing device is in most cases provided with only one counting device for counting and memorizing the used amount of the recording medium, such as film or magnetic tape for 8 mm motion picture camera, video camera and so on. Such counting device is automatically reset when the recording medium is taken out of the recording device. For example, when, in the case of the 8 mm motion picture camera, a silent film is intended to be changed for a sound film for a daylight type film, the photographer has to memorize the used amount of the film to be taken out at the time of the film exchange. Further, when the once taken out film is to be re-loaded, if the content of the film counter is reset, the photographer has to carry out the photographing, observing the counter by deducting the amount of the film from the total length of the photographable film, which is very inconvenient. This applies not only in the case of the motion picture camera but also in the case of the video camera, in which the magnetic tape is used.